


Oops dropped your heart

by MattieMoose



Series: Oops dropped your heart [1]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: AU, Blood, Gore, HorrorTale, Ht, Other, UT, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieMoose/pseuds/MattieMoose
Summary: The things you have to do for them, the things you are willing to do for their survival is horrific but...what else could you do? The screams will forever echo through the darkness below. For them, for being trapped for so long...for them you will do this.They're hungry again.





	1. Chapter 1

How did you ever manage to end up like this? Leading stray travelers around the mountain, up the rocky slopes and beautiful path ways....straight to a deep hole where they peeked making a comment about how deep it looks and-   
well and they never got to say anything else when you pushed them in, letting them fall to survive only to be eaten by your mother and friends below.

 

Trust me, you did feel the guilt swell in your belly and the heart in your chest twist and turn at your actions. But this is how it had to be. ..Those below were just so hungry and you promised them you would feed them. Help them and take care of them like mother took care of you.  
Your train of thought became shattered by the echoing screams of those down below and the howls of your friends as they tore into them, you could hear the humans you pushed down there begging for their lives or trying to be a hero for their lover, their friend ...family member?

"take me instead and let them live" But no matter how much they could beg they're cries were cut short and their 'heroic' actions pushed aside by the ravaging hunger the monsters in the dark had.

Your mother would be down there, eating and when fed she would cry, she always did hate it, being fed this way but she had no other choice...though the good news is she and those who ate would be fine for a few months or so. The soul really was powerful and kept them filled.  
Long ago, when you first fell down you come to learn of another world in the abyss, hungry monsters left to starve and fend for themselves even though there was nothing to fend off, if a monster dies...they turn to dust and boy, who ever tried to eat another monster was left to rot with remorse.  
Hunger could really drive the kindest to become the worst.

When you did leave the underground with high hopes of believing you could get them food and help these poor creatures out you only come to find out they would not eat your store brought meat or the fruits you picked, instead they yearned for something much more. The flesh and soul of a human being So, you struggled... the _determination_ you had for these creatures seem to falter against you.   
How the hell were you suppose to give them flesh and a human soul? besides your own? But how long will it last them? and how eager were you to help them? Surely giving yourself to them would help indeed but it would not last.  
One day you saw someone wondering around the mountain..lost and confused, you approached telling them you lived in these woods and perhaps they could follow you home and lend your phone to them, and with no other option followed you up the mountain hoping to find a phone and real help only for them to be pushed down into that hole you once fell into. 

Sometimes they get lucky and die on impact sometimes, they aren't... having to run for their fucking lives before being torn to shit and eaten. Reaching up you touched your shoulder at a memory that seeped into your thought, sans took a bite outta you once and lucky for you Pap was around to stop him from eating you up.   
He just couldn't let it happen, pure til the end you supposed. He must of been a kind monster, good to his friends and his friends once good to him. There was a time the monsters didn't expect you to return, you didn't fall like before instead you got smart about finding another way down, a rope that's checked each time you go down and you leave through the door. A never ending cycle.. Leave through the door, lead strangers to the pit and push them in and then climb down....

The screams died down and then nothing, however you waited a moment before making your way down, rope tied around you tight. Reaching the bottom you untied the rope giving the dark cave a quick glance, blood peppered the blossoms below your feet and trailed down the halls. Clothes torn apart and backpacks tossed aside. Usually you got the goods in those bags, usually items for camping would be stored. Snacks, water bottles, cell phones, wallets and sometimes pictures. Whatever humanity part of you always sent the wallets and phones back to the address on the ID. always careful not to get your finger prints on them. .. Not that it mattered...

you didn't live topside anymore. If anything you were dead to whoever knew you, a ghost leading others to their Graves.   
You lived deep in the dark of the under ground. Surrounded by hungered monsters seething with hatred for humans that trapped them down in the cold dark.

All but one anyway.

                                                                            _You_

                                                        They don't dare bite the hand that feed them


	2. Start of a rotting soul

You wondered if they were done feeding, you didn't hear your mother sob or the sound of teeth tearing through flesh. Sure, it wouldn't be the first time you walked in on them eating or stumbled upon limbs scattered on the floor from a futile struggle.  
A violent shudder ran up your spine and clawed it's way back down again at the reminder. Closing your eyes your mind reeled back to the first time.  
First time you, indeed hesitated, giving it a second thought before shoving the poor soul down into the endless abyss, their screams trailing behind them before being replaced by a loud thud at the bottom. You hoped desperately that perhaps they had died on impact but they didn't, they simply stood up confused and betrayed.  
They could see you peeking in from the light above, a shadow over casting them, angry shouts towards you.

Why had you pushed them? Did you get to close and accidentally shove them? If so what did you slip on?

_What was that noise?_   
What lurked in the dark there?

It looked like a person in the shadows but they could never truly tell.

"It seem's you have fallen my child" A soothing, motherly voice spoke.

"I was pushed!" They cried pointing up to you,

the figure looked up at you. "I brought you food" You had called in return.

 

The traveler, the poor lonely soul you carelessly pushed down, have come to realized what was going on. You had sent them to perish. You couldn't see anything down below and you could no longer hear the angry shouts of the traveler. You sighed softly maybe the monsters down there have decided to spare them like they did you? Or at least she did, she never took a chunk out of you taking care of you and housing you.  
Until she got hungry that is.  
The goat monster down below took care of you for a few months before hunger drove her to chase you off. It's mostly the reason why you did this, you LOVED Tori she was good to you and she LOVED you.  
Screams rippled in the dark causing you to jump and slip off the edge, gripping at tree roots sticking out of the ground, you dangled gasping your knuckles turning white from the grip you had.

 

"Holy shit, holy- oh my God" You have never heard of such terrible screams, it ripped out of their throat like a banshee, the sound of bones being broken and flesh being sliced up and torn into with large teeth. You felt your heart stop when the screaming continued, how the soul down below pleaded for their fucking life, screaming for anyone to save them.

They saw you dangling over the ledge. "Look! They'll fall! A-and they can...you can eat them! Just, please oh god...Please!"

 

Their wails fell onto deaf ears and no one came to help. It made your heart sink into the bottom of your stomach, someone else begged for your demise? Though, perhaps that made you kind of a hypocrite after you pushed them down. You did it for them! You did it for Tori...for Sans and Pap! Holding on tight, you shut your eyes trying to block out the noise chanting to yourself  
"it had to be done, they were hungry... it had to be done, it had... I'm so sorry" Tears squeezed out from your closed eyes.

fuck, FUCK. Fuck, what have you done? You went against your own race, for-for.... for those you barley knew? You (name) COULD have left, never looked back could have disappeared and left them behind...you....you could of gone home. But your soul wouldn't allow you to just leave, just forget and walk away like it never happened. Eventually the screaming stopped, nothing but silence from under you now. The only noises you heard were your pitiful whimpers. Climbing up you laid on your side hugging yourself. Once you've collected yourself, you slowly made your way back down... blood... so much blood. It looked like a murder of more than one body. But no you knew, you knew what this was. This is the hallway to your constant nightmares you had since this day, all those faces in the dark and the screams that echoed, You haven't slept well since. Coming back to reality you rejoined Tori, who sat at the table in tears. It never got easier for her. Even after the Year and a half of doing this... There would be so much left over for Pap and Sans... and other monsters that came on time. It was different for each. One could eat and be fine for months Others didn't last this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is short, I'll try and make them longer as I go


	3. For them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soul is going but what about your sanity?

You sighed softly, making way towards the little home within the ruins, hearing Tori sob her paws covered in blood her white fur matted and stained in crimson while her eyes red from crying. Is it wrong to be glad she felt remorse?

 

Months turned to years and you stayed here, shoving human after human down. You fear one day you will pass....or get caught and someone might fight back to the point of killing you. But so far it's just been dumb travelers... some did bite back but the _determination_ to keep your mother and friends from starvation pushed you to bite back with bigger teeth. With these thoughts came random actions, licking your canines, your eyes narrowed and your soul shuddered within you.

It was rotting...

It's once brilliant colour it held now dimmed and bruised like an rotting apple. You closed your eyes tightly clenching  your hands into fists, your mothers sobs echoed and brought you back. Panting heavily and rubbing her hands over your face, inhaling slowly you shook your head before heading towards slowly towards Toriel.

For them, for them, for them for them them

For them for them for them!

                                          _**them**_

_For them...... for them_   
                                      _for them                                                for them_

                            ** _Them_**

**_For them. . ._ **

You are losing your mind And you know it, Or perhaps it's not your mind being lost? Perhaps in the innocents your soul once held?   
Sometimes Sans stars at your chest, you once heard him murmur about how brilliant your soul once was. Something was still there of course.

_Kindness_ perhaps? Was it _Bravery?_ _Justice_ for the monsters left behind? Maybe even _D e t e r m i n a t i o n_   It

was the only bright dots left in you now after all you have done for them. Never the less your love once for the human race dimmed and now only bright for your new family. Wrapping your arms around the giant goat monster, her large arms took you in a strong embrace crying into your chest. A gentle hand ran through her fur, once rough and gross when you first touched her white fur, matted and tangled even. She cleaned herself sure but her coat never got nice and clean.  
But now since she's been able to eat real meat, rather than the substitute Alphys made. Her fur became shiny and soft, blood easy to wash right out, Hell Paps was looking a lot better too! He hated it as well though, eating people. At first Sans had to force feed him or coax his little brother into eating. While tears pricked his black dotted eyes he eventually caved and ate.   
Sans always let pap eat first, golly he really was the best big brother.

"Shhh mom, it's alright" You hummed hugging her closer to your body. Cooing to her softly, rocking the woman slowly.

"It's always so hard, they-they" Tori choked out gripping tightly onto your sweater.

"I know, but it's for the best..." You clenched your teeth staring at the wall ahead of you. All for the best .

"How?!" Her red eyes looked up at you, was that...anger mixed in with her broken sobs? A glare? Was she mad at you? Or at herself?

You slowly pulled away slowly, hands settled on her shaking shoulders still trying to give some comfort while you lost eye contact with her.

"It's for you, for them!" Taking a sharp inhale before continuing, collecting yourself best you could  
"Sans, Paps...Those who can eat and still be...civil about it! What if I left? Never came back" Your voice cracked, a lump forcing its way into your throat. 

"What if you lose yourself? And nothings okay anymore?" Was anything ever okay?  
"I love you, I....can't sit there and wait for madness to eat you up...you're alive too! Left down here by my own.. they're"

They're? What? Monsters? To pay for their crimes? They were afraid (name), Monsters ate people to survive...the humans did what they had to, to protect themselves. Did what was right. But isn't that what you're doing? trying to do the right thing? Monsters don't kill monsters, but oh darling humans kill humans all the time specially with stupid reasons...skins, hair, sexuality everything that might look wrong in someone else eye. The human race just fucking sucked in general. Monsters like Toriel are basically animals trying to survive...the lion hunts other animals, it being large or small and eats, as does the other creatures. That is their nature. It is what keeps the world in check, the monsters kept the humans in check and now look...over run and destroying everythi-

You started to cry, your thoughts swirled around and mangled into each other... at first it was about helping mother and them too...this hate for your race....they were just sooo cruel. Tori gasped hugging you close to her, she knows how much you cared she knows how much you loved her..of course she loved you. She loved humans, the children that fell down here she always took care of them. Even the adult humans that manage their way down here just like yourself just the other ones weren't as lucky...understanding or good.

"how, about I make us some pie" Tori rubbed your tears away kissing your nose you, in return kissed hers. She really did become your mom in the end of all this.

reaching up with shaking hands you rubbed the wet fur under her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great" When you do leave you always brought her something to cook with, sure the human food you brought couldn't nourish her but she can eat and enjoy the taste of it... While they baked you cleaned up the horrors left behind her last meal, hands shaking..a piece of bone or flesh here and there for you to clean up. Sans usually took the bones...you didn't really know why and you sure as shit never asked. You swallowed back the nausea and tried to keep your hands steady. For them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say, tell me how it's going? I'd love some feed back.   
> I think this series might be a long one if it goes good.


	4. Nightmares

every day you passed the mountain, every day you climbed the path leading up towards it before turning around and deciding it wasn't worth the climb.  
A lot of kids would go...and never come back. Where do they go? Does the mountain eat them? Do they get lost? Or do the monsters, you know about that so many others have forgotten- took them? Swallowed them whole with out remorse. A shiver ran up your spine, at the thought. Even so those monsters were trapped a long time ago, mages shutting these creatures away.... however... this one child disappeared for months before returning..Frisk.. they sang a song about monsters before being taken away, an orphan simply going mad after being left and lost alone in the mountain for so long...maybe they ran into horrible people? But they desperately trying to help them?? But the police searched, found nothing and sadly took that child away.  
But that was....shit what? eight whole years ago? 

Now here you were sitting on your bed looking at that mountain, it looked peaceful... distant and tranquil. It really was beautiful there. 

Now you (Name) (Last name) lived alone, by yourself... you long moved free at the tender age of eighteen when your step dad finally drove you out and your mother only but watched while you set yourself free. You don't much talk to your mother and could care less for the man she married, your father left long ago and you...well...now you were home.. it was small but it fit.  
The problem is you were kind of lonely, sure you had friends and boy were you happy to have them. Good people really, very good people. 

Rising from your bed, you thought perhaps get a dog? A fish? hell even a cat would be nice company. Before stepping into the hallway a loud crashing followed by glass shattering echoed through out the house. Loud foot steps on the stairs towards your room..the lights went out...  
you're in the dark now...hearing people go about your home like they owned it.  
Something...compelled you to open your door, instead of hiding or calling 911, hell you didn't even know where your phone was in the darkness. 

This scene doesn't seem right

It feel's different?  
Different? No, this is real...

The details seem wrong, it doesn't feel right, there was so much still missing. You've been here before but the lights were on and there were more problems, were you truly always alone? Wasn't there another person? A more Angrier person? Someone bad? Or were they good and just not alright?  
The faint smell of alcohol filled your senses, but where did it come from? 

No this, is right. Wasn't it? You, some where in the back of your mind knew the truth. With a deep sigh and your hand on the door knob you slowly turned the knob, your heart sinking at the sound of someone sobbing and begging..pleading for whatever they had done wrong to be forgiven. Your heart sank into the pits of your stomach, but that need to walk out into the hall came to you, pushing and telling you to go...to replay a scene that needed to be recalled.

stepping into the dark hallway and giving your head a turn, coming face to face with what...some insane fuck would think was a man, It held the face of one but his jaw dropped disconnected the skin keeping it attached, it's teeth long and sharp ready to tear your body apart and eat you up.  
Surly it's taken chunks of you before... it smelled... it reeked of booze to the point it made you gag. It managed to force it's already dislocated jaw open wide.  
Random details were seen in the dark, broken bottles a smashed vase but those details would mean nothing to anyone at this time but to you they played such an important part. The wails of someone in the dark hall grew.

You didn't move, did you try? Did your brain even connect to your body? Did it even say to run? To hide? This creature grabbed you, its hands rough and sticky the finger nails tug into your arms. You tried to scream and beg...and thats when you realized where the wailing came from.  
Echoing from between your lips, as your throat felt raw. 

It blew on you like you would with a candle before the halls went completely dark.  
high pitched shrieks echoed through the hall ways. 

Shooting up right in your bed to the sound of a kettles high pitched whistles mixing with the screaming from what was left of your nightmare dwindling in the back of your mind only made your racing heart pick up. 

"oh, fuck" Slowly you laid back down bringing your hands over your face.

"If Tori heard you use that kind of language she'd be upset" Moving her hands from your face you glanced at Pap, door partly opened with him peeking through the crack he made himself to fit through. "Is everything alright?" He stepped in, slightly hunched over to fit through the door.

"Oh, oh...yeah I'm alright Pap" Sitting up slowly you swung your legs over the edge of your bed giving the tall skeleton a small smile "Just a bad dream" that had more truth behind it than any one thinks. 

"O-Oh GOOD THEN!" When he realized you were up and ready his voice went back to normal volume, loud..a yell that sounded fine to everyone. 

Now at first you were frighted of the taller skeleton, his eyes or..holes? that he saw though were small and he would squint at you sometimes, his teeth crook and redden the way he easily towered over you and many others... you thought mother was tall but Papyrus easily out matched her in height. Rising to your feet you found it hard to keep up right, his long fingers wrapped around your arm to keep steady, letting you go once you were steady. 

"I, WILL LET TORI KNOW YOU HAVE AWAKENED, WE HEARD YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE BUT DO NOT FEAR, I CAME TO CHECK ON YOU" Shit, were you really having that bad of a dream? 

"Uh, thanks Pap" You only ever really tossed and turned when you had dreams of the travelers faces. They always haunted you..angry at the betrayal you showed them. You were human, so were they...then why?

Why? Why? They always screamed at you, showing you the mess your mother and friends made of them. Showed them the pictures of their friends their family, you did that to them...forcing them to a cruel end forcing them to never see the light... their souls forever trapped down here.. but there was never anything left.. the monsters ate everything up, tearing the soul apart once the flesh was out of the way.. once the screams had faded. They showed you how they died (But not once have you seen them actually feed... your mind just made up terrible ways) but it never was far from the truth. Once they boxed you in, grabbing at you- tearing at your skin, your clothes they desperately wanted your soul. Their screams echoing all around you, some even laughed, their twisted face matching their broken howls and coos others sobbed. 

You. Are. Going. To. Die. 

Just like them.  
If not worse

"You'll get what you deserve" They would chant. 

You came too with the snapping of Paps fingers in front of your face, waving at you when your eyes focused on him again. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT HUMAN?"

"Yeah Paps...I'm good, here I'll join you guys in a bit just let me get ready" 

Pap gave a slow nod of his skull before turning for the door and left you alone, alone in your room...afraid the bad people might get you for trying to help ma-mother... them...them. 

"I need to find a fucking hobby"


	5. They're hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time you went back up top,

It took so long to actually get out of the bedroom. Constantly phasing in and out of reality after Paps came in to wake you up. The demons you created just made it hard to keep up sometimes, to keep focused.  
But now that you've had time to come around and finally decided to step out before the tall crooked skeleton could come knocking on your door again. Stepping out into the hall, the distant idle chat of Tori and the boys came to your attention.  
Cringing slightly this always got you.

"Sans, do you think they'll go today? " Paps voice spoke up yet quieter than its usual boom.

"I'm. .getting hungry too pap, maybe...it's been a few months since we last ate something " Sans deeper voice followed and mothers sigh ended the conversation.

They'll ask, you of course will comply..you'll camp out there..wondering around for anyone stupid enough to follow.  
Maybe today you're the lost one?  
Maybe today you will beg someone to follow...to help you. Or someone might need you're help..and they'd just end up being killed in return for your aid...  
or the person who was willing to help you shrieking curses at you before being found out.  
Something in you snapped long ago, maybe it was your souls way in telling you that there was no going back. No simply going home. Inhaling slowly to recollect yourself you went your way to the living area, the two skelebros and mother sat around the table, a fire cracked loudly only a few feet away. .breakfast on the table for you.  
Smiling you plopped down right beside Sans, his fingers lazily tugged into his eye socket something he did often when he felt uneasy or trying to remember something..sometimes it just made him feel a little better, a little connected.

"Mornin Angel" ..yeah angel of death. "Listen...it's bout that time again" He spoke slowly removing his hand from his socket, his bright red orb staring you down. 

"I know...fuck I-"

"Language " Tori cut you off.

"I know, I'll figure something out...I'll head off today" another song another dance...yet it was all the same. "I'll try to be quick about it...there might be some one there might not be " You didn't really eat, just picked at the pancakes that Tori managed to make. ...you still ate human food...not human flesh or their souls you ate what a human would eat...you brought food down for yourself so you wouldn't ever have give your fellow human a try.

There was a thought once, finding a way to build a little home for yourself just outside the barrier, maybe the terrible dreams would stop and stay down in this hell hole. Admittedly, however you loved being here..having a family, even though Sans took a chunk outta you once. Right in the shoulder, his sharp teeth tearing through you like you would through a piece of bread, he had no problems he had no struggle he just bit you and that part of you were gone.  
You had bled and struggled to get away, begged him..tried to bargain with him..pleading...crying... Just like the people they ate now.  
A skinless hand covered yours, giving you a sense of calm...guess you disappeared again. Sighing you apologized glancing at Pap who gave a crooked smile back,His pin pricks squinting with his smile.. he looked a lot better since you showed up too. Stronger maybe would be the right words? His bones didn't look as cracked, his energy now endless (though to be honest he was always excited and bounding around quickly and ready to go). Never the less you had to get ready, head out and go hunting.

Internally cringing you couldn't seem to call it anything else.. _Murder_? Even though that is what it would be called you couldn't bring yourself to believe it as such..So hunting sounded best. Rising to your feet you thought it would be best to start now rather than wait on it. The look on Paps face made you get up really, he did look hungry and it was the last thing you wanted was for him or anyone to go hungry. His little eye dots squint up with his cheek bones as he continued to just smile at you, excited you were going off again, you wanted to protect him, wanted to make sure all went well for him.. he was so.. precious, so pure.  
If perhaps in another world, another time he would not have to suffer such a painful fate, you would hope him the best then. If it could change like the flick of a reset switch

Would it be different? Would it be better? Would they be sent to a good place even if under ground? And maybe you could be there too? Would you be allowed to go there with them? If this could be reset, if this could be different and happier  
could you be able to be there too?  
It actually hurt to think about it, to think you can't go with your family to a happier world.

_Don't be greedy._ Something in the back of your mind chimed in.

You smiled at Pappyrus and squeezed his hand before walking off to your room to get ready for the hunt.  
Someone once told you that it would take seven souls to break the barrier that trapped them down here, You've sent more down here to be eaten they could of used those souls to break out to leave to roam the earth again rather than being under it. But they always ate the brightly lit souls before they got the chance to trap them and use them. Maybe, you can try and collect those souls, could you even grab them? Could you collect them? would they disappear on impact? There were so many ifs and questions. You can touch your soul as long as you are down here surrounded by magical energy you can keep your soul out and about to look at it, to touch it.  
Swinging your bag over your shoulder you set out into the darker parts of the ruins, going over puzzles that had long been figured out and finished, Sans trailed after you, he was needed for when you first go.. and hell sometimes if lucky there's already a body down by those flowers.

"This place is always so.. puzzling" Sans joked stepping over the spike trap with caution, sometimes it hard to remember what spikes went down on the bridge and what ones will straight up fuck you over.

"That joke was uh, sharp" He chuckled at your attempt to out pun him, glancing back at him your couldn't suppress the grin that took your frowning features, his usual strained grin relaxed.

"Ya look good when ya smile.. you know that?" You just laughed in response, shrugging.

"You give my heart a boner, Sans"

Reaching the large and open area where the flowers are kept you slowed down, sun shone down the cavern up top that managed to be so bright it flooded a little area just down before. Sans shoulders sagged at the sight...the only bit of sunlight he will only be ever to stand in and it's not even directly under it. He drew closer glancing up only seeing bright light and the caves ceiling. His red eye light took in the sight up above, he could see life up there.. no not human life it looked to be a buck, glancing down and sniffing into the darkness and trying to find a way down to get to the charming flowers below. When it noticed movement it decided it was time to leave and walk away. Sans seem to visibly relax, taking in what ever he could from the world above so desperately wanting more than this.

Maybe, he might of held some jealousy against you..able to simply leave this place and seek the world around up above. But even then... you always came back down here unable to go no further than just outside the doors. Sure perhaps you had gotten out once and feed the left overs to them out there but that wasn't enough, it's never enough. Those who were fine with your being always greeted you, knew that there was some news or some food on hand.. Papyrus use to do it, bring out left overs and gifts... there were days you managed more than just ONE person.. and he'd bring those out but it was decided (Mostly by you) that you will do it... hopefully gaining their trust or at least make it so they aren't always trying to eat you.. It worked, so that was a plus... but then there are the few monsters... to far gone... to greedy. Sans knew that so every time you went out he followed, even if he was out of sight he made sure nothing would happen. Coming back from his thoughts he grabbed the rope tied around one of the pillars to keep it from swaying around or getting snagged from someone else from up above... this was the rope you took downwards, Up above was half a rope ladder that tangled effortlessly above. It was Sans idea, he was able to lift you just high enough to reach the broken ladder, it allowed you climb the rest of the way up while the lonely rope (Not attached to the ladder but hidden off to the side..) was your way down. Nice and slow...you learnt the hard way last time you tried sliding down bare handed..

"Ya ready Kid?" He finally turned to you a hand out reached to grab your soul.

"Ready as I always am" Being lifted into the air was always a scary experience.. fun but scary..

He has never once dropped you so you could trust him. Removing a hand from his jacket pocket and holding out towards you, your soul effortless pulled and floating just before your chest..the red of his eye light bright and taking over his whole socket while his other usual black socket held a flickering white dot... slowly he lifted you off the ground, doing his best not to flip you around, reaching the ladder you grabbed on, the force against your soul disappeared and gravity had come to drag you back down. Grunting you held on climbing the rest of the way and disappearing from view for a moment before glancing down... the bright red light below dimming. You always wondered where the barrier started from up here... maybe you could build a longer ladder for them to climb so they could see some of the world just behind the barrier.. Hell..maybe there wasn't one here...It didn't look like it, not like from behind the throne room where it was just black and white a wall they could not pass. That was a thought for another time, turning you faced the path that lead just into the tree's...

 

Time to go hunting

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

If interested here's my[ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mattiemoose)  
I have two my main and then my writing tumblr I just started.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late, it's longer but not the best I'm sorry, I hope you lot are enjoying it though  
> The Problem with writing is Having more than one ending or having a chapter that would of been good before hand but it happens.  
> THank you for reading !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to the place where your first victims live.  
> Perhaps in a different world you could of lived there.

They never questioned how you first managed to leave, to leave you must have a monster soul and your own soul.. or the other way around for a monster. Someone along your journey had told you...had begged you to take their soul and go home, whatever kindness, whatever will they had left was given to you on the way out. Given the soul you didn't gain any great powers just something to get you by and through... it's how  you were able to continue going through in and out... But you noticed something every time you went back into the mountain and to that deep dark hole. 

There wasn't a barrier there before the drop.

It was too high for any monster to get too.. magic or not.. it's why the ladder was there.. thats as high Sans can go with lifting anything. Suppose since the Barrier behind the throne room being there they assumed it had to be up here too. 

Never the less...maybe... one day you can create a ladder long enough for them to climb up. Save them from the darkness, maybe it would change them, maybe adapt? Could they? Could they be free and live in this world? All they could eat were humans and their souls.   
But, maybe.. perhaps they could eat animals? Sure you wouldn't throw a fucking dog down there but maybe deer? Have Deer ever fallen? Have they ever tried eating it? Does it have to be alive when they kill their meal? Fresh? Yes there were times when a human you forced down there died right away and they ate it and would be just fine...

"But that's because the human Soul lingers" You answered your thoughts as you trailed down the mountain. 

Taking a sudden right down straight off trail and into the woods you went down a small slope and onto a rocky trail following along it quietly eventually the roof top of a small house started coming to  view over the tree's and as you got closer the small cabin started coming into view.  
You stood there before the wooden Cabin a small set of stairs went to a porch the railings held old ripped police tape flowing in the wind a porch swing swaying slowly, creaking against it's old chains the wood rotting and the green paint chipping away. The large windows covered by flower printed thin sheets, dusted by time. Slowly you made your way up the creaking stairs gripping the railing tightly, the wood hasn't been taken care of for months, slowly falling apart and rotting from weather damage the third step smashed from your last walk up and your weight going right through the wood. 

Reaching under a flower pot (very original) you lift it up taking the silver key hidden from under it. You rose and unlocked the door slipping the key into the lock slowly turning it slowly you heard the click and entered the cabin. The halls were dirty the pictures that once hung on these walls taken along with trinkets and other things that belonged to the woman and her husband here. Closing the door behind you, the light from the outside given you enough to see inside you made way down to the basement slowly.. the sun barley coming through from the small windows down below.  You were worried about anyone being here... weren't worried about what spooks could be hiding. You couldn't hold back the chuckle that forced it's way out between your lips.   
You lived with flesh and soul eating monsters.. nothing made you too scared these days, unless they're angry.. or jump out at you or Pap came at you in the hall ways in the dark and BOY that one time when they moved into the ruins and woke up the same time you did, you had come out of your room the lights blown out for the night, you were thirsty and headed out your door and... in the dark a tall figure had been walking towards you in a quick pace... scared the shit out of you. 

 Bless him but holy fuck.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs you pulled out a flash light from your bag, the suns light wasn't enough through the windows, hiding behind tree's and just giving you enough to find your way down stairs. Flicking on the light towards the generator you made way towards it reaching behind it you pulled out a small red has tank filling the small machine you struggled to get it working.

"(name?)" You whipped around quickly swinging your light around towards the voice, it sounded like.. Sans but, that wasn't possible. Your light landed on something moving it rushed off.  
  
A small skeleton wearing a blue scarf rushed by before disappearing into the darkness before the stairs. You followed shining your light up the stairs but.. the door was still open and no one could run up there so fast and so quietly. You waited... but nothing.. no movement no creaking of the house.   
Was... that Sans? It looked like him but it's skull wasn't caved in.. or as tall. 

"No it's... just the trick of the mind... you need some sleep after this" You whispered a hand resting on your chest hoping to steady your racing heart. "You just miss Sans..."   
  
You missed Sans? You saw him not four hours ago.  
Sure... yeah alright the round (How is he even round?) Skeleton tugged your funny bone and made way into your heart but man did your imagination really go over board, making Sans smaller and in a blue scarf and what looked like a different form of Paps battle body.  Maybe that's where Pap got his battle body from? A child Sans? 

"How the hell would you know?" You replied to your thoughts again... something you did often hoping to give yourself an answer, something to cling to and calm you down? You didn't know.

Turning back to the generator you fought with it until it started humming to life, with a pump of your fist you got up and made your way up stairs trying the light switch the hallway light flipped on dim but it worked! Making your way down you slowed down seeing a tall figure walk by, the orange sweater it wore stuck out like a sore thumb.. .was someone here? Maybe, hopefully.   
You could find a way to get them to the entrance, get them to chase you? Are they family to the people who once lived here? A friend? Or a squatter? But you would of heard them walking around while down stairs.. the creak of the boards would of alerted you. You could of sneaked in and caught them off guard of the shine of your flash light MUST of given you away... they would expect you to charge them though. 

Slowly inhaling you rushed in and stopped the figure whipped around a smoke hanging out between their teeth their empty eye sockets wide with confusion before smiling at you. 

"Gee, Kiddo ya nearly made me jump outta my skin" They... looked.. and sounded like Papyrus just with out the loud, energetic yelling, their jaw didn't have those long broken and stained teeth.   He just looked like a normal tall ass skeleton...  
  
"Pap?" You stepped forward your light flickered the room went black before turning back on, the 'Papyrus' with the  smoke no where to be seen.  You covered your eyes with your free hand inhaling slowly.

What the fuck is happening? First the small Sans now a shorter version of your beloved friend Papy. No you're tired.. the walk here sucked and you had little sleep the night before. Reaching you flipped on the light to the living room. A lot of the furniture in the room was gone expect a small red love seat  the coffee table now gone. Closing your eyes you can recall the man and woman here.... they were your first... very first victims. You saw the cabin, all you could think was about your family.

_You rushed here banging on the doors forcing tears to your eyes calling for help, a small man came to the door he looked afraid, why were you there? How did you find them? The male came and put his hands on your shaking shoulders while your faked hysteria yelling about your brother... how he fell down the side of a small cliff dipped into the mountain, he put his boots on and had you walk with him after calming you down. Just the big sibling who was scared for their brother... scared for family. They'd call emergencies but up here.. there was no signal._

**_They were fucked the moment they even decided to live there by themselves like this._ **

_Taking him to where your "brother" was he got closer and you pushed him screaming apologies below.  Sitting down and sobbing hoping he could forgive you._   
_  
"I found your brother! I'm fine but" He landed and stayed alive he believed it was an actual accident, he must of spotted Sans in the shadows.. Papyrus didn't like going to bag and tag a body for himself. The shrieking made you scream and cry in reply holding your hands over your ears... then nothing_

_What about the wife? How were you going to get her here? Slowly with shaking legs you made way towards the cabin forcing your legs to walk forcing yourself to calm down, your shoulders still bouncing with your quieting sobs. Inhaling slowly you knocked on the door, the wife came out confused... where was her lover?_

_"He..can't move my brother, I suggested maybe it would take all three of us to do it?"_

_"Oh, oh he must of really hurt himself! Did you find a way down?" She threw on her jacket following you._

_"Yeah, there was a small path way leading down.. but there's a small climb then a steep way down"  You replied walking in front of her hands clenched and shaking._

_You can do this, they need to eat... it's just one more._

_"Why do you live all the way out here?" You said before she could ask or say anything else._

_"Oh, just the smell of pine in the morning is so much better than gas of a car, or the noise of a train..." She went on about the positive stuff.. no shouting no one to suddenly honk their horns and waking them. Her husband worked not far from the mountain.._

_You nodded when ever to show her you were still listening but your thoughts kept wondering, what if she doesn't go down as easy? What if she fights or runs away? You would have to catch her... or disappear back down into the darkness like some gremlin. Reaching the opening you stood there while she looked around confused.... this wasn't outside or a dip in the mountain.. it was just darkness._

_You pointed down there, this was not what you had said. She... caught on or she knew something was wrong cause she kept away from you and when you got closer she had moved but you didn't rush her in case you might fall._

_"Ron?" She shouted into the abyss with no response her call echoing._

_She looked ready to bolt, your heart starting to race..what if she pushes you? What if you miss the flowers and die beside them? It would be karma but still._

_"Did he fall?" She asked edging away "Or did you push him?" Her best bet would try to push you... there weren't any body around for miles.  "Do you even have a brother?"_  
  
"I had a family once" That didn't tell her shit. "But...we don't get along anymore"  Was all you managed "But my new family...I gotta take care of them.. you understand.. don't you?"

_"Long ago, monsters and humans lived together" She realized something.. she knew whats going on. "You're feeding them?" She shouted at you...It stopped your heart when she knew what was down there._

_She drew closer to you forcing you to step back, she knew what you have done.._  
You killed her lover her partner... her best friend and oh boy was she angry.  
You expected her to bolt but instead she threw herself onto you, trying to force you down onto your knees, you yelled struggling her cries fell to deaf ears, you couldn't hear her you were afraid blood rushing through your drums you... you... had to fight.   
You could let her kill you but Sans...Papyrus...Mother.. they needed you. Three

_Three bodies would be enough for them for months....they can contain the souls and feed off them slowly for maybe a year if it;s just them three.. grabbing her arms you forced yourself down the hole with her her shrieks echoing. Something gripped your chest and your hold one her ripped away and she fell thanks to gravity, you floated down slowly your chest glowing blue... she landed beside the flowers her head twisted in unnatural ways.. slowly you were set down._

_Sans stayed down there... waiting for you by the looks of it. The moment you regained yourself you sobbed._   
  


_But you never stopped doing this for them._

Opening your eyes the room looked much darker the light from outside long gone when the sun set behind the mountain, how long have you stood there remembering the two here? It was almost like you fell asleep standing rather than going back to an old memory. Sweeping your light over the living room again you couldn't help but smile sadly.   
You could almost see it.. you sitting there on the couch with a skeleton in an orange sweater and a smaller skeleton with a blue scarf and a head not so caved in.. for some reason you couldn't see Sans with that hole in his head...just a big smile on his face... Pap would look great with an orange sweater... nice and coozy

Maybe in a different time line you could of lived here with them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one who has been reading this story I do hope it's going well and you're enjoying it!


	7. quick notice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but explaination

I wanted to apologize! I see people reading this and get excited trust me! I just haven't been able to get around to writing.the next chapter is however underway!  
It might come out this week or next. Hopefully soon!

I'm sorry ! Also if anyone has ideas for any chapters I'm all ears! Also the reason is I've been busy and maybe a little unmotivated. But I'm getting back into the groove of things! See you next time!


	8. Red hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are they? They call to you but your memories of them ring no bells.  
> And whom dares enter your home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say sorry for the late update! it's not that long though I should of tried a little harder. please enjoy

You don't recall walking up the creaky stairs, you don't recall setting your sleeping bag up on the empty bed...you don't recall the deep friendly voice the kissed your head and said good night while his giant fury fingers ran through your hair hoping to coax you to sleep, while telling you stories of his time, told you stories about how maybe the future will be. His golden beard thick on his snout, his eyes bright and friendly, full of love too while he graced you with a smile much to kind. How ever, You don't recall his name. But he was friendly and almost familiar, you almost preferred this man over Tori, though oddly enough this man looked like her...only the large horns that he bore on his head and large beard was a large difference between the two. All you knew he was not a threat...

_"Good night As-"_

_"It will be better"_

_"Your dreams endless and not so bitter_ "

_"I'll be here kid...._ "

_"Don't go"_  

                    _"Don't go"_

                                              _"Don't go, please"_

        **_"(Name)?"_**

Your body jeered while you woke with a violent jerk, looking around to see nothing but the dark shapes in the room..the moon peering down through the window. Covering your face with your hands you inhaled deeply exhaled slowly. Another odd dream for the books, just this time it felt more safe.. more familiar than the screaming voices you've damned for the last few years. Slowly you rose to your feet your weight caused the floor boards to creek and groan. You haven't eaten since you showed up and it's been a long trip, grabbing your Bag you ripped it right open. Snacks and a container of what looked like to have a slice of snail pie... Mother really did spoil you, she made these pies and ate them but yet they could not nourish her, well expect snail pie..their tiny once living bodies gave some to her but never enough, she tried giving it to the boys but that did nothing for them expect put something into their mouth. You better find someone soon, it's fall now meaning there would be less large groups and more couples looking at the different trees that are falling asleep and their leaves turning colours, the moon would be a lot easier to see but the nights a little more chilly so they have more of a reason to smother together while they slept in a tent. But you never physically killed someone, alright sure ya shoved them down the hole and most of the time survived leaving the main slaughter to Sans or Toriel and some times Papyrus though all he really does is greet the fallen and have them go through the puzzles he created in the ruins a long side the ruins originals. But all in all if a human makes it through Paps puzzles or manage not to trigger any of the ruins old ones (though honestly they're not to hard to go through but some have been rigged to spring back up if stepped on just right and impale the poor fuck)   
Sans is always at the end waiting. No one leaves the ruins alive these days.  
Children...however if they manage to find their way down and if you're there traveling through the ruins and find them you always turn them around telling them about the "bad" monsters down the path that will eat them. Some go with you Others risk their ends. If scared enough they'll leave with you once they meet one of the monsters, some will want to live like you do but that's not how it works, Tori fears she'd lose herself with you, she didn't want to eat a child, Sans just won't have it. He already struggled with trusting you and trying not to eat you, struggled with the idea that you were on their side but proved yourself to be trust worthy now you two were peas in a pod sharing bad jokes or stories or even just laying in the same bed talking about all kinds of things enjoying the others company.. Hell you guys slept in the same bed pressed to each other for some sort of comfort...  
With adults and those who decide to jump or just fall down cause they're not paying attention well...usually you don't stick around while they're being torn apart, most likely by Sans. It a messy and dirty job but it had to be done, not by you or Papyrus try as he may Sans keeps Paps away from the scene even though at some point Papyrus might of had to do it a few times they've lived like this for so long, maybe you can break that barrier? No, it wouldn't go very well- sure a few bodies going missing here and there wasn't alright but having hundreds of hungry monsters free into the world would just not only damn the humans but damn your current family. They would die and be put down like dogs with out question.. Maybe if Asgore was ali-

"Who?" You asked yourself setting down the pie.

You've never met an Asgore but the name rang distant bells, he was the king? Maybe Tori said something about him once? Perhaps Papyrus? He loved telling you everything you needed (and didn't need) too know and sometimes you would zone out, you're there of course but yet not so much, just words coming together jumbled up.

"He said it was this way"

Your head perked up hearing voices, walking to the window you saw three beams of light trailing down towards and down the pathway. Just your luck! They were heading towards the pit and it's night time, someone out there is looking out for you but alas not for them, another beam of light came sprinting down the path joining the other two... three people possibly four but with how dark it is you could easily maneuver around them. Quickly getting ready you killed whatever lights in the cabin and lit a candle before climbing out of the window of the first floor bathroom being as careful and as quiet you could be. You would of used the front door and went down the stairs but the creek of the old wood would of echoed through out the forest and gave you away if the lights to the house didn't already. Though you did only have the hallway light on and that didn't have any windows near it unless they managed to glare through one of the window curtains in the living room,  you headed down the drive way, onto the path and into the darkening woods following the voices and their lights. You kept distance walking slowly quietly the small flame your only way of light (easy to snuff out too if need be). Four people, the night and you.. you hoped you could move fast enough to get them. A rush of anxiety flowed through you, two people sure but three? Maybe four? Would be a little harder to handle what if they catch onto you? What if they realize you are there and played along until you got close enough and end up catching you instead of you catching them?   
What if they trailed off away from the pit? Then where would they be going? They went past the main trails where the usual hiker would go these people kept going towards the pit, through a small path in the thickening trees. "It's not to far now" One commented to something the other said, you were getting closer.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? People go MISSING when they head this way"

The other sounded quiet, fear obviously laced in his voice. "It has to be do-" You couldn't catch anything else from their conversation, falling back ever so slightly your hand covered the heated flame you did have the upper hand in this, knowing these woods like the back of your hand, easily finding your way around even if you took a wrong turn here or there, always leaving something behind on a tree, a ribbon of different colours usually something simple and easy for you to spot. You kept your pace, wondering you could grab one in the darkness and then.. And then what? You never actually killed someone and the others would notice one going missing and a light going out. Fuck, they really made this a little hard with there being more than two.... not like you haven't done this before of course, you got five people once.....but then again they were drunk campers willing to go. Stopping in your tracks to close your eyes tightly you let in a sharp intake of air holding it tight in your lungs. You make it sound like it's a score check, like you aren't TAKING these people and taking them to their grave with out a marker. Their families? Never to see them again with out knowing anything. But that was months ago, never the less it's the same shit just because you dug another hole for the next body to stumble into doesn't change the fact that they are missing from their families and friends who will grieve and never know what happened to little Timmie and his sister goldy fucking locks! You're getting angry at these thoughts and realities, a shiver rushed through you as crisp fall nights cool hands started to reach for you, the good thing for tonight is there are three, or so you keep thinking, and with winter around the corner these bodies will last your family, your priorities your loved ones for the next four months. You didn't have time to worry about what other families were thinking or who they're missing. Opening your eyes you blew out the candle and started rushing through the dark thick woods towards the beams of lights that got closer toward the hole to hell, as you got closer you realized they already reached their goal and entered the small cave, ducking behind a tree you watched them easily seeing them but they wouldn't even know your existence. Well, you weren't wrong about there being three... plus one but by the looks of things these two have been here for a little while...lifting up your rope that lead downward. Sans must of untied it from the pillar so you could come down when ever you returned. One shook, he may be with others but he felt unsafe, did he feel your eyes on him? How the hell were you going to do this? The usual people you pushed down weren't out and about at night like they were on a mission or some shit like that the ones you pushed or managed to trick were just campers or people trying to find their way back to the trails...some managed to escape and took off but it meant nothing they are the ones willing to get lost in the dense woods because they didn't trust you. Not that you blamed them really, your eyes turned back to the few circling the hole hissing at each other to keep their heads. Did they...know about the monsters? Sure people went missing in these woods every few months (and people go missing all the time) but it was mostly because of you!   
You were the monster....   
.... You Were... You are the monster in these woods! No one else, so perhaps tales have been told and shared among many but then why did they still come so late at night? To prove something? Deep down you felt like maybe they knew what was down there and are going to check to see if it was still trapped down there...well something is down there and you never brought anyone at night..or at least not this late...you wanted to avoid it for a few reasons. One you could get lost yourself trying to lead anyone through the dark and if they manage to find a path leading away from the drop then it gets hard to bring them up or..down and no one really follows you at night either say for a few who really needed out.Other reasons was because your family are usually asleep and if you took someone down and they live what if they get sneaky and find mother instead of being found and taken down? You'd never forgive yourself for that big of a fuck up! Sure there were the easy meals that wanted to explore- You shook your head at the one that found your rope way down it shook the tiny rope ladder under them..maybe they'll be stupid enough to take the cut off ladder and just fall after realizing it didn't go all the way down? But they already figured it out before you even arrived.

"Do ya think it belongs to someone missing? " one asked giving the rope a good look over "looks new and taken care of" "Looks it" the third gave it a quick look shining his lights down into the darkness "looks endless- wait no I think I saw some movement" The others brought their lights down there they could see the flowers if they strain their eyes enough, down there but nothing more.. Throwing the rope back down one started to descend down below, they saw something move? is Sans down there? Or did they see a Froggit? Those little shits kinda hopped in and out of your life. Ha..hopped.

"HeLppPP ME! " something shrieked from the darkness. ..whatever it was it fooled you once too. It sounded like it was scared and in pain..so much pain. It was probably hungry and needed to eat right away. Sounded like a small monster, they were almost like rodents at this point. Scurrying around taking scraps and fleeing away again to avoid who ever they took from even though they HAD their share but for some it's never ever enough. One by one the five made their way down, your heart dropping with them when you realized they had big ass knives on them... It was a bit of a blur while you made your way down panic spreading through your whole body making everything move faster then it should.. You remember hearing high pitched screaming of those little monsters trying to fight but failed and turned to dust.. You remember going down after the other humans the cries of the small monsters unable to reach the inner ruins. Now usually the ruins are lit with torches but tonight the halls were bare and felt so cold and now you stood there with the flowers listening to the noises, if you screamed right there and even Tori would not hear you. So what are you going to do? There are four outcomes to this. One they spot you and drag your ass up top and into town trying to get as much as they can from you...family name where you came from all those joys and stop you from ever returning. Two they find your family and some how manage to kill them with their weapons (you wanted to doubt this but something told you it could...specially to Papyrus if he comes on to friendly as he usually does) and yet there was always something there that fooled even you, Papyrus is able to kill. SO maybe. Perhaps it will be fine? It had to be fine.  
Sans is quick.....Mother is strong!

Papyrus is amazing, rubbing your back as you sobbed into your bloodied hands and red soaked clothes. He cooed and hushed you bringing you close for a tight embrace while bodies covered the floors. Your wails echoed the halls your arms around the lanky skeleton monster, he held you off the floor feet off the ground like a mother cradling their weeping infant. His long gnarly teeth connecting to your head in an attempt to kiss your worries away.


	9. Comfort

It happened quickly, they were quiet silently taking on the smaller monsters.  
Do not get it wrong, you cared for them but not as much as you did Mother and the skeleton brothers... you'd do anything for them and you have proven this pushing down fresh food and always coming back when you didn't need too.  
You would be up late nights for Sans who struggled to sleep who kept his arms around your waist digging into your skin while he tried to get past the nightmares.  
He never means to harm you in any little way but you pull through when the skin breaks, rubbing his broken skull gently.

When Tori snaps and bites at you cause she's too hungry to keep her wit about her and taking chunks of you or leaving behind burn marks just to sit on her knees and hug you tight sobbing into your clothes hoping you would forgive her.. you knew how much she loved you... more than anything down here.

Papyrus who would wake you in the dead of night to crawl into bed with you and wrap his large body around you like he needed to keep you safe from the outside world..something Sans or himself couldn't keep him safe from. He grounds to you like an anchor not that you minded really... he kept the nightmares and the dead away.

But they never expected you to kill someone yourself, they wanted to desperately to keep whatever light you had left in that heart shaped soul. They did love and cherish you not just because you fed them and kept them at bay but you gave them some sort of peace some sort of will to be okay.   
  
  


Carefully Papyrus picked you up leaving the bodies behind as he made way to Sans room knocking softly and stepping in while you wailed. "They're dead" a few times trying to come to terms from what has happened.   
You killed them you shattered their souls... they thought you were lost and they too close to home and to close to you.   
They saw Papyrus come out wanting to see what all the fuss was about.  
They were gonna hurt Papyrus! You couldn't allow it, you were NOT going to lose everything for a third time...

A third time?

Looking at the tall crooked skeleton he changed for a moment, an orange sweater that looked to belong to a laid back looking skeleton. then back to Papyrus but it looked like...a smaller Papyrus a clean neat untouched  _fed_  Papyrus before it faded back to a tall crooked sweet heart.  
Why were you seeing them? Who? Your eyes are playing tricks and your mind was reeling from the adrenaline that hit you. They got to close they did to much damage you snagged a knife and then...and then.

They shrieked in pain, surprised from the sudden contact a sharp blade sinking into the crook of one's neck the wails that came from him backed you up.  
You were not about to stop.  
For your family!  
You  
will  
Not  
 _Stop_!

Something echoed in the back of your head almost screaming out in a justified cry!  
 _  
_

_Revolution!_

_Do not forget._

_Protect them._

_They belong here just as much as you do._

You gasped softly gripping Sans tight. Tears threatened to pool over again. The usual joker continued to hush you. Resting his smashed skull against your forehead.

They tried shooting at you, a bullet grazing your hip but it wasn't enough to stop. You stepped in dust.   
They didn't deserve to fade either! A new reeling rage entered your soul your body pushed forward.  
Bones piercing a body straight though the chest, they choked and gagged on their blood before dropping.

Player two has joined that game!

Before he could even make a move on the next few humans...  
they had fallen to your hands bodies on the floor with confused and frightened expressions forever twisted on their face.  
You sobbed and after Papyrus picked you up it became kind of a blur your face shoved into his shoulder your tears and the blood on your hands staining his night shirt.

Now here you are curled against Sans, he usually wasn't good with emotional support but this time he'll let it slide.  
He's got you, like you got them.  
The good news is, you won't have to go hunting for a long while.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Sans finally said something other than "it'll be alright,  you did good" and you did! You fucking  _kille_ d it.

"O-okay" oh good, the skeleton got your attention. Through your soft sniffling and choked back sobs you listened.

"The bar tender said we don't serve time travelers at the bar, so a time traveler walks into a bar" you snorted rubbing your eyes before a quiet giggle left your lips.   
"Why shouldn't you buy Velcro?" He asked. "Because it's a rip off"

That smile of yours sent his soul into a frenzy. You, out of all the humans that came down here.   
He's glad you're here.   
And he doesn't have a lot of things to be happy about, not down here. Planting a teeth to head kiss he pulled away so he could lock eyes.  
Or well sockets to eyes.

"Get some sleep kid I'll be here" He'll protect you. Even if he really isn't he feels better being there when you wake up and hopes to give some sort of comfort.  
You didn't say anything for a long moment you kinda just stared at him. Finally deciding on some sleep you cuddled into him.   
Sleep took you not long after.

In this dark place there isn't a lot of light. But yet you can see everything with out a light, like the strange soul that hovered off the ground the same height as to where yours would be, it's gentle green pierced with red spider Web like cracks made you feel easy, settled...familiar with its cracks in the smooth green.   
It looked like cracked glass, even with the cracks it really is beautiful.

"Oh, there I am" You cooed.

That felt right.   
Although there's one thing...  
That isn't your soul.


	10. E N D

You've been having strange dreams lately.

Someone who looked like you but wasn't you... they screamed for freedom, revaluation. 

 

You sat quietly at the kitchen table, a strange feeling wrapped around your wrist, taking a look nothing was there, but it just... you felt like you had a very light weight bracelet, there's nothing there. It's the stress maybe? With having what happened just a few days ago still fresh on your hand (and your hands) you couldn't shake the feeling of people watching you. 

"They'll never come out of it" Is that Sans? You stood up walking down the hall hands in your pockets.

"No, they're... in too deep.. to far gone" Papyrus followed up. "i'm sorry" 

 

Standing by the door listening to them you decided to leave the brothers alone on this one, who was far to deep? was it a monster they knew? It saddened you to know that you were not able to help their friend.  
Did you know them? Is it.. Tori? No you saw her not to long ago. But that didn't stop you from walking to her room, no answer. Maybe she's asleep? or attending the flowers within the ruins? With a soft sigh you started back to the living room sitting on the couch.. it felt oddly...smooth? Like leather instead of its usual old run down fabric.   
Boy maybe you're just tired.. do you sit on the couch often? You hummed softly closing your eyes rolling your head back onto the back of the couch.

"Matt" Your mom shook your shoulder, opening your eyes you just smiled.

She looked stunning... almost like she never had any problems. You did amazing. You- 

You helped. Her fur didn't look as rotten or mucky her coat shined.  The recent meal must of been something else and real good for her. Her smile soft her eyes filled with a deep sadness you couldn't place. She held a small cup filled with a liquid you weren't familiar with and pills. Was it time for those already? Tori set down the items on the coffee table, her large warm comforting paws cupped your face her thumbs gently brushing your cheeks, almost like she was admiring you. She inhaled slowly kissing the top of your head, resting her snout against your forehead lovingly.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Tori pulled back resting her forehead on yours.   
"I know Mother, I love you" Was she ok? biting your lip you leaned back "are you alright?"

She didn't answer for a moment, nodding her head and taking you into an embrace one you returned, she was so....inviting... Tori sniffed letting you go. 

"You would never forget me?" This worried you more making you stand up 

"Of course I wouldn't... are you sick? Do...Can i do something?" 

"NO,no I'm not sick, I promise. just, my child. I worry sometimes is all" She took your hands into her giant paws giving your knuckles kisses.   
She's given you affection before, usual hugs or head to head bumps. But not all this.   
Maybe the scare with those humans upset her.

Handing you the cup and the pills you hesitated for a long moment staring at them, Tori gently held your wrists bringing your hands closer to your face. She would never harm you if she could help it. She would never harm the love of her life. Her little human child...Precious and fragile. Everything she could call hers. The brothers stepped in, Sans resting his hand on your back carefully while Paps rest his large hand on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"IT WILL BE ALRIGHT HUMAN" You don't understand whats happening but you felt at peace with his words. Giving Sans a glass he gave you a nod. Taking the odd liquid then two pills Tori took the empty cup while you stood there making a face, it really didn't taste good.  
  
Sans carefully took your hand into his own, giving it a squeeze he held rather tight almost if he let go you'd be gone.  
"Come on Pal, lets go have a n-nap, say goodbye" 

You smiled, looking back at your wonderful family. Tori leaned against Papyrus.   
"Can, we find snails later for Snail pie?" You asked, your mother folded her hands together.  
"There's be a piece waiting for you when you two wake up"  
"LAZY BONES" Papyrus crossed his arms shaking his head... but honestly you felt kinda tired. 

You're always tired these days. 

Sans pumped shoulders walking away with you, opening the door to his room and flicking the light on. It kind of surprised you to see his old room.  
The one back in Snowdin, but it's nice to finally see his real home. 

He didn't bother with PJS and honestly neither did you, (it'sa nap anyway)  
  
Crawling onto the mattress with the skeledork, laying face to face his phalanges gently brushing through your hair coaxing you to sleep. 

"You'll be here when I wake up... right?"  
"of course Kid" He didn't sound like he meant it, his voice kind of cracked but you didn't think much of it when your eye lids closed. 

 

 

when you woke, you woke in an unfamiliar room. The walls a polished white...the room kind of small. Sitting up rubbing your eyes you sighed..   
  
"Sans?" You looked around, the door to your room was made of iron with a tiny window and slot. Turning you head to the bed three Stuffies lay on top beside your pillow..

A Sans, Papyrus and Toriel Plush sat all together the Toriel plush having a note attached to her paws "Get well soon"  

"Sans!?" You stood up panic started to rise, your heart racing in your throat, you began to bang on the door.   
  
"SANS!?!" You wailed, banging harder on the door. Your head snapped back to the three plushies, a light feeling wrapped around your wrist caught your attention. Taking a glance at it a hospital bracelet resting carefully around your wrist.   
No, just another bad dream it's ok. 

"PLEASE LET ME OUT THEY NEED ME" 

"PLEASE, MY FAMILY"

"I HAVE TO GO HOME" 

"MOTHERS WAITING"

You stopped when a woman walked by dressed as a nurse pushing a cart with little cups with liquid and pills on top...she didn't even look at you.

"She has snail pie....my mamas waiting for me" The woman didn't even glance your way.  

You sank to the floor slowly, a blood curdling scream ripping through the air.   
  
 _But_  
     no  
         body  
                 **came**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

April fools.  
You don't get to leave just yet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaa bet you weren't ready for that huh?  
> the next three chapters are already written so those will go pretty fast. I hope you all really enjoy it cause oh boy am I having fun writing this.  
> Now I'm not too sure about pairings just yet, I do know how I want to end this but I don't know about romantic shit. It is a horror story or at least gory.


End file.
